


Облом: история любви

by Elefwin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>суровые студенческие будни: Укитаке Джууширо любят все!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Облом: история любви

Укитаке Джууширо нравился девушкам. Вернее, открытый, отзывчивый, прилежный и учтивый Укитаке Джууширо нравился всем. Но курсу к третьему он научился учиться так, что интенсивные тренировки не заканчивались приступами, сдал "хвосты" и почти совсем перестал пропускать занятия. И девушки вместо непонятно чего, груженого горой свитков и колеблемого ветром, вдруг увидели отличника-студента, веселого и симпатичного, и аристократа к тому ж. И началось...  
Студенток очаровывала его кажущаяся хрупкость, его необычная красота, его солнечная улыбка, его безупречные манеры, глубина его познаний и умение – и готовность – делиться ими, и дивная – цитировал закадычный друг Кьораку Шюнсуй, – широта души. Джууширо смущался, становясь нежнейшего розового цвета. Девы вздыхали. Шюнсуй, зараза, сиял.  
Сиял он даже когда девы их сравнивали, и не в его, Шюнсуя, пользу. Укитаке Джууширо, в отличие от некоторых, оказался одарен чувством такта и меры, не пил, рук не распускал, на все более интимном знакомстве не настаивал... Он вообще не настаивал, но будущие воительницы-шинигами были настроены решительно.  
Джууширо начал недосыпать из-за долгих романтических прогулок под луной (при звездах, под вишнями в цвету, да хотя бы и под дождем, ибо есть своя тихая прелесть...). Ему случалось выйти из учебного боя с цветком за ухом. Он достиг потрясающих успехов в изучении классической литературы и почему-то техник шунпо. Он...

...совершенно вымотанный, растянулся на футоне, то есть, больше на Шюнсуе, потому что ночи стояли холодные, а Кьораку был горячий, как печка. Джууширо уткнулся другу в плечо и тихонько застонал.  
– Почему я?  
У Шюнсуя даже зубы заныли от безысходности в этом крике души, измученной вниманием прекрасного пола. Ответить ему было нечего: договорились уже, сто лет назад, – а поддразнивать Укитаке совесть не позволяла, да и сил уже не было: жертвы обаяния Джууширо приходили к нему, к лучшему другу, плакаться в косодэ и спрашивать все то же "почему", как неупокоенные души, не к ночи будь помянуты. Сначала его даже забавляла ирония такого положения вещей, но недолго.  
И ведь честный Укитаке их всех любил! Любил каждую, искренне и беззаветно, чистой... братской... любовью, о которую разбивались нежные девичьи сердца...  
Шюнсуй тихо взвыл, то ли от безысходности, то ли оттого, что острый дружеский локоть ткнул его под ребра.  
– Ох, прости.   
– Бывает.  
– Я так больше не могу, – обреченно вздохнул Джууширо. – _Чего_ они все хотят?  
Мучительно трезвый и задерганный Шюнсуй коротко и ясно объяснил, чего. Джууширо аж подбросило:  
– ВСЕ?!  
Глаза у него распахнулись в пол-лица, и в глазах этих был ужас. Шюнсуй проклял про себя день и час, когда черт его дернул влезть в личную жизнь Укитаке Джууширо, и сграбастал того обратно.  
– И пусть себе хотят, Джуу-тян, что ты, право слово... Вон, под глазами опять круги и руки холодные. Погубят тебя женщины, если дать им волю. Ты лучше спи, нам завтра бакудо сдавать...  
_Что я несу_, подумал Кьораку Шюнсуй, и – непонятно уже про кого – _сам виноват_, и под ровное дыхание Джууширо все-таки уснул.

Бакудо они, конечно, сдали, но история с романтикой заканчиваться и не думала. В ответ на вежливые, но твердые отказы Джууширо некоторые девы по простоте душевной – или, как считал Шюнсуй, из вредности – решили, что Укитаке прекрасному полу предпочитает пол сильный. Слух разошелся по академии, и на Джууширо начали с откровенным интересом поглядывать старшекурсники.  
Джууширо, отдыхая душой и телом, этих взглядов просто не замечал, а Шюнсуй тихо впадал в панику, потому что _столько_ даже он не выпил бы. За последние пару семестров Кьораку почти разочаровался в женщинах, перспектива разочароваться и в сакэ тоже была запрещенным ударом по основам мироздания. Он, конечно, мог рассказать пылким парням, что им не светит, но... Во-первых, не поверили бы, а во-вторых, натворив в свое время глупостей, он торжественно обещал Джууширо не вмешиваться.  
Слава ками, выпить пришлось только один раз: за счастливое закрытие темы. То ли до Укитаке все-таки дошло, то ли кто-то не выдержал и прямо, по-мужски пригласил его на свидание. Джууширо сначала очень удивился, потом долго, до слез, смеялся, извиняясь и откашливаясь. И прямо, по-мужски объяснил, что любит он всех, а друзей – это половину академии-то – особенно, но не в этом же смысле! Словом, талантами Джууширо недоразумение разрешилось быстро и не дракой, не скандалом, а грандиозной дружеской попойкой на тему превратностей судьбы и женского коварства. Расходились с вечеринки под утро, на нетвердых ногах, с тяжелой головой, но с удивительно легким сердцем.

А потом Укитаке Джууширо встретил Унохану-сэмпай.  
Унохана Рецу с бездонными синими глазами и пушистой косой, мудрая, как дракон, и прекрасная, как обнаженный клинок, тихой звездой озарила их бурную студенческую жизнь. Это была песня. Это была волшебная сказка с поправкой на обострения и академическое расписание.  
Это были даже стихи, простые и безыскусные, как сам Джууширо, и так же просто берущие за сердце.  
– Что скажешь? – спрашивал нежно-розовый до кончиков ушей Укитаке, показывая другу исписанный лист – чудо каллиграфии.  
– Скажу, что Унохана-сэмпай – счастливая женщина, – отвечал Шюнсуй и отчего-то мрачнел.  
Предчувствие его не обмануло: случилась роковая ночь... вернее, неприлично раннее роковое утро, когда его разбудила счастливая женщина Унохана-сэмпай. Джууширо – белый, в цвет волос, и не то во сне, не то в глубоком обмороке – был сдан ему с рук на руки со строгими указаниями про лекарства и режим, и сказка кончилась.  
О нет, какая-то несчастная хроническая болезнь не остудила их сердец. Напротив. Просто у безмятежной, как горное озеро, Уноханы Рецу в жизни была _одна_ пламенная страсть: медицина. И бедняга Джууширо все сильнее интересовал ее... профессионально. Болезнь его была неизлечима, и Унохана приняла этот вызов, как жестокий подарок судьбы.  
Они вместе написали смелую, чтобы не сказать дерзкую, работу "О природе духовного тела". Они создали уникальные техники, сильно облегчившие Джууширо его шинигамью жизнь. Они были счастливы вместе и навсегда остались больше, чем друзьями. Но у счастья оказался один побочный эффект.  
– Рецу-сан нашла лекарство от любви? – шутил Шюнсуй.  
Джууширо было не до шуток. От разговоров о любви он уже не краснел, он бледнел, вздрагивал и косился на заначенное Кьораку сакэ.

И вдруг. Вдруг как-то сама собой эта любовная драма сошла на нет. Укитаке Джууширо сделался задумчив, немного рассеян и спокоен, как Унохана перед операцией. Глаза у него заискрились, на лицо вернулся почти здоровый румянец, и мягкая улыбка сияла всем, как ясно солнышко. Девы млели от одного взгляда. Но – удивительное дело! – покуситься на такую красоту даже не пытались, восхищаясь издали.  
Шюнсуй догадался не сразу только потому, что в таком состоянии его еще не видел. Разве что иногда перед приступом, когда Укитаке задумывался и прислушивался к себе, вот так же светясь изнутри. Но время шло, чувствовал себя Укитаке прекрасно и просто расцветал на глазах.  
– Джуу-тян! – сказал однажды Шюнсуй, глядя на друга, нежно улыбающегося тексту о заклинаниях высшего порядка. – Джуу-тян, ты... влюбился?  
Джууширо моргнул, посмотрел в текст, посмотрел на Шюнсуя, улыбнулся так, что в комнате стало светлее, и высоким штилем ответил:  
– Ага.  
– Давно пора! – обрадовался Шюнсуй, и они немедленно за это выпили.

Радовался он, впрочем, недолго. Джууширо, как юноша добродетельный, по ночам спал в своей постели (если не было холодно), стихов больше не писал и, кажется, с предметом своей страсти не общался никак. Рецу-сан, теперь уже подающий большие надежды врач, соглашалась, что симптоматика необычная, но могла только руками развести. Близились выпускные экзамены и распределение, весна кружила студентам головы, а Укитаке Джууширо не то чтобы грустил, но становился все задумчивее день ото дня.  
А потом исчез.  
Шюнсуй сбился с ног, лишился сна и опоздал на два экзамена, разыскивая этого, с нетипичной симптоматикой. Кого он только ни достал, пока не добился краткого "Жив, здоров, в лазарете"! А в лазарет взмыленного Кьораку со взором горящим, конечно, не пустили.  
На третий день Укитаке нашелся сам, в далеко не цветущем виде, зато с осмысленным взглядом.  
– Привет, Кх-х...хьораку-кун! – как ни в чем не бывало окликнул он Шюнсуя и машинально потер сорванное горло.  
– Таки живой, – выдохнул Кьораку и машинально засунул руки поглубже в рукава, а то мало ли, на радостях-то.  
– Пока живой, – уточнил Джууширо. – Вот зандзюцу пересдам...  
– ... – сказал Шюнсуй. – Ты что творишь, Укитаке?! Какое зандзюцу?  
Но его уже не слушали. Джууширо уставился куда-то ему за спину, и лицо у него подозрительно вытянулось. Шюнсуй оглянулся: через двор к ним бодро шагал парень с параллельного потока. Парень был на голову выше Укитаке, чуть ли не втрое шире в плечах, а с лица чернее тучи.  
– Ками-сама, это кто?  
– А... это мой партнер. Ему тоже зандзюцу пересдавать...  
Шюнсуй взял Укитаке за шкирку и ушел в шунпо.

Легкий ветерок обдувал холмы, гонял по небу облачка и ерошил траву. В траве что-то самозабвенно стрекотало. Укитаке Джууширо валялся в тени под кустом сирени, глядя, как далеко-далеко вверху белые гроздья смешиваются с белыми облаками, и рассказывал. Сирень благоухала. Кьораку Шюнсуй жевал травинку, щурился на солнце и слушал, почему любимому ученику Ямы-сэнсэя придется пересдавать зандзюцу.  
Все просто: задумчивый Укитаке сделал глупость, позволив бою затянуться. Сдаваться упрямый Укитаке не собирался и бой все-таки выиграл, и его, конечно, откачали... И даже полигон пострадал несильно... Но сэнсэй сказал, что в результате ему нужен студент, а не труп, и это безобразие не засчитал. Ну, и студенту, не справившемуся с полудохлым Укитаке, тоже.  
– Ты вот что, Джууширо... – Шюнсуй выплюнул травинку, покусал губу. – Я не знаю, в кого ты такой влюбленный, но...  
– В тебя, – виновато сказал Джууширо.  
– Э..?  
– В тебя я влюбленный. Извини...  
Шюнсуй сел.  
_Солнечный уда-ар_, подумалось ему голосом Уноханы Рецу, и уже своим – _вот и дурак_...  
– ...Кьораку-кун? – жесткая прохладная ладонь похлопала его по щеке, по другой. – Шюнсуй? Тебе плохо?  
Не открывая глаз, Шюнсуй поймал эту ладонь в свои и осторожно сжал. Послушал, как споткнулось и без того неровное дыхание. И улыбнулся от уха до уха, наверное, как дурак.  
– Мне хо-ро-шо!


End file.
